prettycurefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Pichiblack
vale intentare editar mucho si puedo editar are cosas chulisimasthumb|honoka Vaya por fin alguien que parece querer ayudar en el proyecto wikia español jajaja no sabes lo pesado que es tener que hacerlo solo una persona, bueno te doy la bienvenida aunque sea un poco tarde (es que estoy de vacaciones y en la playa no tengo internet, de hecho estoy en un ciber) Cualquier duda que tenga sobre cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntarmela e intentare ayudarte, de momento estamos (bueno casi siempre yo pero josepmaria tambien ayuda) editando los episodios de la primera temporada, aunque digamos que puedes ir a tu royo. He visto que has hecho la página de Dream, espero que no te moleste si cuando terminamos con los episodios le ponemos mas cosas y eso. Muchos besos y gracias Cure Moon 16:44 13 ago 2012 (UTC) Gracias no me molesta que pongais mas cosas asta me alegra espero que este wikia sea el mas chulo. ¿Te refieres a los cuadros rosas y blancos donde aparecen la información sobre el personaje? (sorry debí hacer una plantilla hace tiempo pero siempre se me olvida jeje) Solo tienes que meterte a editar un pesonaje que ya la tenga, ponerlo en Modo fuente, copiar los caracteres hasta que empieze la página en sí, irte al otro personaje y pegar. Para añadir cuadritos solo tienes que darle al botón derecho del ratón y a añadar fila. Si es muy complicado no te preocupes, hare una plantilla en cuanto vuelva a casa que sera dentro de unos dos días más o menos ;-) Cure Moon 18:21 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Pichiblack he visto que estás haciendo la página del capítulo 38 pero no hace falta poner los dialogos jeje, mirad estas páginas para hacerte una idea PC01, PC02, PC03, PC04, PC05 83.35.110.35 11:04 31 ago 2012 (UTC) thumbhola pichiblack me gustaria que me dicieses que si aqui ay chat porque nunca lo veo y si ay cuando te conoectes me meandas un mensaje diciendome que ya te as conectado y asi ablamos por el chat.Pichisilver 11:33 1 sep 2012 (UTC) jajajaja que foto mas buena se la as enseñado a cure moon.Es mortal jajajajja como se te ocurre mira mi foto que chula cantando. Chicas por fin he hecho la plantilla para que sea más facil hacer los cuadro, aquí: Plantilla: Cuadro de personaje, solo teneis que copiar lo que esta en el cuadro gris claro, pegarlo en el Modo fuente de vuestra página y completar la información. Para las imagenes teneis que poner el nombre completo de la imagen, por ejemplo: Cure Muse.jpg, si por algun motivo no encontrais la plantilla solo teneis que buscarla en el buscador ;-) Cure Moon 14:29 3 sep 2012 (UTC) si que he bisto el 42 y el 43 y los otros dos videos de nagisa pero apartir de mañana no tengo asi que el fin de semana con tigo los bere. porque por si no lo sabias el fin de semana que biene me boy con tigo cuando yo iege ai alomegor tu no estas porque me biene a recoger mi padre cuando salga del cole el viernes porque yo salgo a las 4:30h por la tarde si lo sabias pues mira da igual pero si no ya lo sabes.Pichisilver (discusión) 17:36 16 sep 2012 (UTC) aaaaa valeeeeee ya lo sabiassss puesssssss miraaaPichisilver (discusión) 17:55 16 sep 2012 (UTC) hola evelyn como se llamaba la serie esa de princesas? responde prontoPichisilver (discusión) 16:20 28 sep 2012 (UTC) no no ya lo se non ace falta es twin princess no?Pichisilver (discusión) 16:22 28 sep 2012 (UTC) hola evelyn he creado un wikia de Twin princess miralo porfiiiPichisilver (discusión) 17:52 28 sep 2012 (UTC) hola cuanto tienpo hola soyCure nature (discusión) 22:21 28 sep 2012 (UTC) thumb|la mejor de la mejor la cara de puntosaqui esta la fotooooPichisilver (discusión) 23:21 29 sep 2012 (UTC) jaja|:| Como se que os gustan las caras graciosas de Naguisa, aqui os dejo un collage de sus caras jugando al escondite ingles jajaja Cure Moon (discusión) 13:14 30 sep 2012 (UTC)thumb|left|306px|Caras de Naguisa jugando al escondite ingles holaaaa te acuredas cure candyfloss carol te dejo este mensaje porque no tendre interten desde mañana durante unos diasCure candyfloss (discusión) 16:09 6 oct 2012 (UTC)graciasCure candyfloss (discusión) 16:09 6 oct 2012 (UTC) hola evelyn no abiamos quedado en club penguin que servidor era y yo ya me he conectado ponte porfiPichisilver (discusión) 16:21 6 oct 2012 (UTC) hola eres pichiblack no? soy sara cure lucky4Cure lucky4 (discusión) 21:57 6 oct 2012 (UTC) pichiblack estas conectada oooo si lo lees y la hora es mas de las 19:30h yo alomegorno estoy conectada pero si no es menos de esa hora mandame ese mansaje si son unos minutos mas mandame un mensaje igualPichisilver (discusión) 17:04 8 oct 2012 (UTC) GRACIAS PICHIBLACK CUMPOL 16 _ _ _ _ _ pssss que no que cumplo 10 gracias de todos modosCure lucky4 (discusión) 10:46 12 oct 2012 (UTC) holaaaaaCure lucky4 (discusión) 21:20 13 oct 2012 (UTC) Chicas tenemos un problema, o bueno mejor dicho tengo un problema. Me han cambiado el ordenador por uno más viejo y como es un Windows pirata no tengo el reproductor Media Player por lo que me he bajado el reproductro VLC para ver los capitulos de Pretty Cure. El problema es que ahora ya no puedo hacer fotos a la pantallas y pegarlas en el Paint para conseguir las fotos de los episodios como hacia antes, no se si será por el reproductor o por que la edición del Paint es muy vieja, el caso es que no puedo hacerlo así que me gustaría saber si alguna tiene una idea para conseguir las imagenes o algo parecido Cure Moon (discusión) 12:03 16 oct 2012 (UTC) evelyn te queria decir que... aaaaaaaaaaa no puedo lo escribo en mi muro vale osea si lees esto cuando lo leas te bas a mi muroPichisilver (discusión) 18:01 19 oct 2012 (UTC) uffffff menos mal pensavas que te enfadarias pero que sepas que no soy cure lucky que tampoco soy tan mala bueno are una cure nueva cure cake2 vale pero ya te lo dijo oye cuando me as escrito eso de que no te enfadas parecias yo osea honoka Pichisilver (discusión) 18:12 19 oct 2012 (UTC) holaaa cure moon, pichisliver y pichiblack?Cure cake2 (discusión) 21:41 19 oct 2012 (UTC) Jajaja hola ;-) me llevais un lio con las identidades jajaja Cure Moon (discusión) 12:52 20 oct 2012 (UTC) Chicas acabo de pedir que me hagan administradora de la página de wikia espero que no os importe (si alguna quiere serlo y me acetan no os preocupeis que os haré administradoras). Más que nada lo he hecho porque me encantaría poner un chat y mejorar un poco la página pero ya veremos como sale la cosa jejeje Cure Moon (discusión) 15:34 21 oct 2012 (UTC) que bien ya tenemos chatPichiblack (discusión) 19:28 10 nov 2012 (UTC) Pichiblack para cuando pongas una imagen nueva en una página, debajo de las que ya hay esta un boton que pone "Añadir imagen a esta galería", tienes que darle ahí para que la imagen se añada o quedará por debajo ;-) Cure Moon (discusión) 14:18 11 nov 2012 (UTC) mira he puesto doki-doki precure en imagenes google y me ha salido esto y detras de la foto me an salido masPichisilver (discusión) 22:00 13 nov 2012 (UTC) esto es:thumb|doki-doki precure miraaaaaaaaPichisilver (discusión) 22:11 13 nov 2012 (UTC)thumb|el test amoroso de los prismas eeeee mira pichiblack las smile precure en su forma chibiPichisilver (discusión) 12:35 14 nov 2012 (UTC)thumb|right|smile precure en su forma chibi hola soy Ely pero me puedes llamar usaguthumb|cure peace chibi un regalo para pichi blacki-ne gracias por la bienveniday estoy para lo que necesites Ely Martinez (discusión) 03:16 27 nov 2012 (UTC) tambien me gusta mermaid melody mi favorita es hanon Pichiblack dentro de poco empieza un nuevo mes y quiero poner una nueva encuesta. En cuanto se te ocurran nuevos temas y opciones para las encuestas, por favor ponlas aquí: Ideas para la wikia Cure Moon (discusión) 14:27 29 nov 2012 (UTC)